A NaruHina Easter
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: [Pre-Shippuden] Hinata was just strolling down the streets of Konoha until a certain orange and blue clad ninja comes up to her with a chocolate surprise! Boy, It was definitely a NaruHina Easter!


**A NaruHina Easter**

A/N: I'm planning on making an 'Easter' series featuring my favorite Naruto shippings. It'll go in this order: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen.

I also wrote the NaruHina and SasuSaku ones on my iPod using the notepad. So somethings might be wrong with some wrong grammar. **BTW This takes place during genin years.**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could but if only I could bribe Kishi with $10 million dollars TT^TT….

**Main Shipping: **NaruHina

**Rating: **K+ or T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Fluff/Oneshot

"Speech/Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

-x-0-x-0-x- (page break)

Today wasn't just any normal day here in Konoha (sp?). Yup that's right people, it's Easter here in the village of our beloved ninjas. It's Easter, but there is also some love in the air!~ Let's take a look at our first couple, shall we?~

Hinata was just strolling down the street while so often, was glancing around, looking at the many bright, colorful Easter eggs being hidden.

There was always one thing Hinata wanted to see everyday.

That thing or someone just happened to be … yup that's right, our favorite girl just happen to be crushing on our beloved knuckle-headed ninja, NARUTO! Anyways, she was hoping that he would at least run past and greet her. Even a single "Hey Hinata!" would do. Hinata heaved a huge sigh.

Just then like it was by miracle or the god of time planned this, a certain orange and blue clad, fox-like ninja run up to greet Hinata.

"Ohayo, Hinata!~", Naruto said (kawaii~).

"Ohayo, N-N-Naruto-kun.", Hinata shyly greeted back. She was twiddling her thumbs again.

"Ne, ano sa, ano sa, did you know?! Today is Easter!", he exclaimed joyfully.

"Yes it is, N-Naruto-kun.", Hinata replied back meekly. A bit of pink was on her cheeks.

"And so, I wanted to give you this!" He held up a deliciously, purple wrapped chocolate bunny. "Sakura-chan said that I should give you this." He said while handing it to her and using his other arm to scratch his head.

Hinata couldn't believe it! She made a mental note to thank Sakura, knowing that the pink-haired kunoichi(sp?) was playing match-maker. "Th-th-thank you." She stuttered. On the inside, she was ecstatic and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies and fireworks. Oh, she was going to bake Sakura 2 batches of cookies for this! (Lol)

Now see, Hinata was also planning on giving him something as well. So she worked up all her courage and mentally prepared to give it to him.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun!", she half-yelled.

"Nani?", he inquired, shocked to see that she actually yelled (well HALF-yelled -_-'). She had been quiet for at least 2 full minutes standing there while he just stood there, staring at her curiously.

"A-a-a-ano, here!", she yelled-stuttered as she thrust something to his chest with a red face. Naruto looked down (let's just pretend he is taller than her cause he was shorter during the genin years -_-) and….. ..

There in her hands was an ORANGE and PURPLE (NaruHina colored :D) wrapped chocolate bunny with a tag that said 'To: Naruto-kun'. Hinata just stood there anxiously waiting for his response while shifting her legs.

"THANKS HINATA-CHAN!~", he replied while accepting it. He was happy that someone gave him some chocolate and it was bigger than his bunny. Yeesh Naruto, such a big sweet tooth you have.

Hinata blushed a VERY crimson red that looked even deeper than blood because of 2 things.

First, he actually accepted her chocolate.

And second, he had actually called her Hinata-CHAN!

While her brain was overloading, she fainted with swirly eyes. I'm starting to think her hobby is fainting. -_-'

"H-H-Hinata!?", Naruto exclaimed shocked. He tried calling her name and shaking her, but that didn't work. He had HALF-guessed that she had a fever due to her red face, but that wasn't it either. What can I say, it IS Naruto.

So he did the next best thing.

.

..

…

….

…..

He took her to the hospital while yelling, "Hinata! I'm SO sorry for whatever I did!"

*sweatdrops* Like I said: 'It IS Naruto'. Some of the innocent civilians thought that he was going crazy and others just sweatdrop.

-x-0-x-0-x-

Meanwhile with Sakura

"Hehe~ Hinata SO owes me for this!~", she hummed out.

She was just skipping along the road near **THE** stone bench while humming. Until all of a sudden she heard Naruto faintly yelling' "Hinata!".

She just shook her head at Naruto's small panic attack and Hinata's fainting. She continued along the road, resuming her humming.

She, herself had her own Easter plans too. And Ino was going to help her.

-x-0-x-0-x-

Yup people, it was definitely a NaruHina Easter Day.

**_Fin_**

.

..

…

…..

…

….

…..

**HOLD UP! Cause there WILL be a SasuSaku, ShikaIno, and NejiTen Easter chapter(s) coming up soon! Look forward to it!~**

**A/N: Sooooo…. Was it good? I think it looks more like a Valentine's Day fic instead, don't cha think? O3O…**

**Man if only I own Naruto then this WOULD DEFINITELY happen in the anime! \(^_^)/ I just love stories about Naruto characters during their genin years 3 cause they were cuter and more Team 7 moments!~**

**Anyways *ahem*….**

**Me: R&-!**

**Naruto: *runs up and say* R&R!~**

**Me: SHUT UP OR I WILL SEPEARTE YOU AND HINA-CHAN!**

**Naruto: O-ok *while in the dark corner***

**Me: *evil laugh***


End file.
